onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
East Blue
The East Blue is an ocean in the One Piece World and was the setting of the first six arcs of the manga and Anime. East Blue, like its sister seas, comprises almost entirely of ocean, with a few scattered islands and a border with Red Line. It is also the weakest sea in the One Piece world. In the Grand Line, pirates who are considered great and threatening in the East Blue are regarded as low rate compared to pirates in the Grand Line, such as Mihawk. The sea's weak status was demonstrated by Mihawk when he singlehandedly took out every ship in Don Krieg's fleet (except Krieg's flag ship, which he later hunted down) when they tried to enter the Grand Line. However, the East Blue is also the hometown of many powerful characters , such as Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace and the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. First Appearance: Chapter 1; Episode 1 Historic information Logue Town, the city in the East Blue located closest to the Grand Line , was the birthplace of the late Pirate King, Gold Roger. Twenty two years ago, it also became the place where he was executed, and it was the words spoken by Roger just before his death that set off the Great Age of Pirates. It became a stopping place for pirates heading towards the Grand Line, as a nearby Lighthouse lit up the route towards Reverse Mountain, the entrance of the Grand Line. This ended when Captain Smoker was placed in charge of the town's Marines. Places in the East Blue *Fuschia Village: A small, quiet village. In the manga, this is where the story begins. Monkey D. Luffy, and Portgas D. Ace were born here. *Shell Town: The city that the corrupt Captain Morgan controlled. *Orange Town: The village attacked by Buggy's Band of Pirates. *Syrup Village: Usopp's home village. *Baratie: A famous restaurant ship in the sea owned by former pirate Zeff. Sanji was raised here. *Commi Island: The main base of operations for Arlong and his Fishman crew. It's also Nami's home island *Logue Town (Roguetown in the English version) *Warship Island (anime only): An island set before the Grand Line, not a real Warship but called such as the mountain formation looks like a warship from a distance. It is originally a dragon's nest that rises from the ocean once every thousand years. *Mirror Ball Island: An island from the Jango cover page arc and the featurette Jango's Dance Carnival. Home of Doskoi Panda, a very popular and high-class brand. Trivia *The East Blue is generally considered the weakest of the seas because the average bounty for the East Blue is set at only 3,000,000 beli. *The strongest pirate (until Luffy came along) was the fishman Arlong with a bounty of 20,000,000 beli. *The biggest pirate fleet in the East Blue was that of Pirate admiral Don Krieg. *The best rated swordsman in the East Blue was Roronoa Zoro. *Logue Town's original Japanese name is a reference to the 'logue' in the words "prologue" and "epilogue", the before and after sections of a story. It quite literally means Logue Town is 'the beginning and the end'. Characters from the East Blue *Nami *Zoro *Usopp *Luffy *Gol D. Roger *Portgas D. Ace *Don Krieg *Smoker See also *Grand Line *North Blue *West Blue *South Blue Category:Locations